


In which the new Agent Afloat is really pretty

by AteanaLenn



Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, post contact with Earth, the crossover is seriously minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/pseuds/AteanaLenn
Summary: After they make contact with Earth, they get an influx of personnel, which on one hand is awesome. On the other, John isn't exactly a fan of all the petty crime.It takes only three complaints about stolen stuff before John blows his top and requests help.





	

After they make contact with Earth, they get an influx of personnel, which on one hand is awesome. On the other, John isn't exactly a fan of all the petty crime.

It takes only three complaints about stolen stuff before John blows his top and requests help.

Which arrives in the form of the all too pretty NCIS agent. Sais NCIS cop turns out to be "Agent Afloat DiNozzo, at your service", flirty smirk included. That smirk pretty much spells "resistance is futile" and John is so screwed. At least, he doesn't have to worry about DADT anymore, there's that.

"Oh my god, seriously Kirk, he barely landed!"

John closes his eyes briefly, then hip checks his best friend. "McKay, shut up."

"Oh no, I'm not shutting up, seriously, you are so predictable, I'd almost be ashamed."

"McKayyy."

DiNozzo's smile is a thing of beauty, John decides. Also, the man is absolutely onto them.

"Doctor McKay, I presume."

"Yes, yes, of course you know me. Now, what are you going to do about the coffee."

Damn, even the man's eyebrows were pretty. And currently trying to mate with his hairline.

"The coffee? Well, I brought some because apparently the unspoken rule is that everyone should bring their weight in coffee if possible and also, nobody wants to go through withdrawal."

"Obviously. Good call. But what about the _missing_ coffee?"

"Aaah, I see. The Case of the Missing Coffee."

John is ninety percent sure that their new agent doesn't _see_ anything. Probably because he barely made it to the city and isn't yet up to speed about their petty crime problem. Though John has to give it to McKay, stolen coffee should _not_ be sorted in the "petty crime" section.

"Yes, the coffee!"

'Of Kuzco', helpfully adds John's brain. He pursues his lips and desperately tries to keep from laughing. Rodney would make him _pay_.

DiNozzo flashes him a bright smile, then turns back toward their CSO, all serious and grave once again. "I promise you that I'll do my utmost to find the thief in short order."

"Finally! Someone who takes the coffee seriously!" Rodney whirls around, smacking the back of his hand against John's chest. He winces but doesn't complain. "Go ahead with the flirting, this one is a catch. Make sure to share the coffee, right!"

Rodney's gone before he can protest.

DiNozzo moves out of the way of some Marines carrying large boxes, then looks at John again. "So, dinner tomorrow? I expect that you'll be swamped tonight, sorting all the personnel and stuff which came with my ride?"

"Ah." John freezes a moment, then relaxes. What the fuck. Why not. "Alright. 1900 hours in my room. I've got a heating pad, we can grab some food in the mess?"

"Perfect. And you can call me Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing in maybe fifteen minutes, in order to get my daily quota done before bed. So it's not beta-ed nor very interesting, really ^.^;;


End file.
